


The Contest

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have adopted a new method of making decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest

Dean swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth, sucking it deeper into his throat. A soft grunt issued from him as he felt Sam's tongue and lips enveloping his own erection in the same manner, the heat and dampness and that fucking skilled tongue driving him to distraction. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensations for a few seconds before he resumed his own task of licking, sucking, worshipping Sam's cock with his mouth. He gripped Sam's toned hips, pulling them up toward him and swallowing again. He gagged a little, tears springing to his eyes, but he was resolute in making Sammy come. Besides, Sam was doing a bang-up job of getting him off, so he wasn't giving up any time soon. 

Sam pulled his mouth off him to take a few deep breaths, and Dean glanced down. Christ. Sam was beautiful anyway, but to see him with his lips swollen and a thin line of saliva connecting his lip to the tip of Dean's cock... well, it almost made Dean come just seeing it. Almost, but not quite. He smirked, using the window of opportunity to go all-out, pouty lips wrapping tightly around the head of Sam's cock and sliding downward until his nose bumped against Sammy's taut belly. 

Sam gasped and his hips jerked upward, drawing what would be a smirk from Dean if his mouth wasn't full. He was launching an all-out assault, and from the sounds Sammy was making, he knew victory was close at hand. And now that he'd hit his stride, no pesky gag reflex was going to get in the way. He deepthroated Sam's erection, his own saliva serving as a lubricant to help him take it all in. He groaned, enjoying Sam's taste, his scent, all of him, and the fact that he knew his darling Sammy was so very close to- "Dean... Dean, please..." There it was. He doubled his efforts, and was rewarded seconds later, swallowing the thick ropes of come that shot down his throat. 

Once Sam had finished, he licked his lips and smirked at Sam. "I win. Better than Rock, Paper, Scissors, yeah?"


End file.
